1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-emitting device, an electron source using therewith, an image-forming apparatus, and a method for producing an electron-emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
A field emission type (FE-type) electron-emitting device for emitting an electron from a metal surface with a strong field over 106 V/cm applied to the metal has attracted attention as one of the effective cold electron sources.
If an FE-type cold electron source is put to practical use, a thin-type emissive image display device can be realized, thereby contributing to a power saving and lightweight system.
FIG. 12 shows a vertical FE-type structure. In FIG. 12, reference numeral 121 denotes a substrate, reference numeral 123 denotes an emitter electrode, reference numeral 124 denotes an insulation layer, reference numeral 125 denotes an emitter, reference numeral 126 denotes an anode, and reference numeral 127 denotes the shape of an electron beam emitted to the anode. An aperture is formed in the layers of the insulation layer 124 and a gate electrode 122 arranged on the cathode electrode 123. The conical emitter 125 is provided in the aperture (the structure is hereinafter referred to as a Spindt type structure). The structure is disclosed by, for example, C. A. Spindt, “Physical Properties of thin-film field emission cathodes with molybdenum cones”, J. Appl. Phys., 47,5248 (1976), etc.
Furthermore, an example of a lateral FE-type electron-emitting device can be formed by an emitter electrode having a pointed end and a gate electrode (extracting electrode) for extracting an electron from the end of the emitter electrode arranged parallel to the substrate with a collector (referred to as an anode in the present invention) provided in the direction vertical to the opposing direction of the gate electrode and the emitter electrode.
An example of an electron-emitting device using a fibrous carbon is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-115652, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-223005, European Patent Publication EP-A1-1022763, etc.